El intercambio
by Archimboldi
Summary: Amy Farrah Fowler nunca fallaba en la recolección y mantenimiento de los financiamientos para su laboratorio, jamás... Sheldon tendría que saberlo.


Durante casi tres semanas había estado intentando pulir los resultados de su investigación, de la cual dependía una serie de fondos brindados por distintos magnates a los que debía 'rendir cuentas'. Amy Farrah Fowler nunca fallaba en la recolección y mantenimiento de los financiamientos para su laboratorio, jamás. Pero por alguna extraña razón éste año todo indicaba que la tarea de mantenerlos a todos en su equipo se vería truncada por el simple hecho de que decidió compartir los créditos con una destacada colega. Años de trabajo en solitario se truncaron por haber adquirido la manía de considerar a los demás.

Por más que releía y recaían los documentos en sus manos siempre encontraba algún detalle que merecía ser exhaustivamente arreglado, alguna observación (nunca de ella, siempre de su colega) que claramente no era perfecta. Doce años en el campo de la biología le permitían confiar en sus instintos.

Se encontraba en su departamento sentada en la mesa y rodeada por documentos, libros, muestras y una serie de elementos que había traído a casa para poder seguir trabajando durante toda la noche.

Frunció el ceño al notar otro detalle en una de las hojas que tenía en sus manos. Buscó en su computadora el documento que necesitaba y se dispuso a arreglarlo.

Sheldon le advirtió sobre los riesgos de compartir los créditos, pero ella había considerado importante mostrarse abierta a trabajar con mentes que se acercaban a su genio. Él por su puesto sólo se limitó mostrarle un par de ejemplos que sustentaban sus argumentos. Eso había sido un poco después de que comenzaran su relación formal. La manía de creer que nunca estaba equivocado la llevó a aceptar con más entusiasmo el reto y demostrarle que las cosas no eran tan terribles como pensaba.

Con frustración dejó de mirar a su computadora y lanzó el documento al piso, sacándose los lentes por un momento y restregándose los ojos. Al ponerse nuevamente sus anteojos observó la hora en el computador.

Eran cerca de las doce de la noche. Las horas pasaban volando, increíblemente rápidas. _Todo es cosa de percepción Fowler, _se reprendió a si misma optando por quitarse el sueño de encima, quizás podría inyectarse alguna sustancia que la mantuviera despierta, como lo hizo con Ricky hace algún tiempo. Pero tras tres semanas durmiendo casi lo mínimo de seguro necesitaría una dosis que la mandaría directo al_ limbo_.

¿Quizás tendría que viajar nuevamente al medio oriente o a alguna zona lejana para conseguir fondos con algún magnate del petróleo o vendedor de camellos? Eso significaría casi un semestre de perdida. Tenía alrededor de tres experimentos paralelos en los que la universidad había puesto la mirada, eran de suma importancia, tanto para su trayectoria académica, como para gran parte de la población, después de todo, si hacía lo que hacía no era solamente para quedarse con el merito.

Su teléfono vibró. La imagen de Sheldon apareció en su pantalla. La estaba llamado y le pareció raro, se aseguro de ver la hora correctamente, pero ya lo había hecho, eran cerca de las doce de la noche.

.-Hola Sheldon.- contestó mientras se ponía de pie y decidía recurrir a las droga menor llamada cafeína para poder seguir trabajando si era posible hasta el otro día.

.-Buenas noche Amy.-a pesar de que usualmente le encantaría que la llamase a ésta hora, su estado actual la había puesto un poco malhumorada, cosa que hace una semana su novio venía señalándole. Ella se defendía de inmediato recordándole sus lapsos al enfrascarse en alguna teoría, prácticamente al final del día era mejor no toparse con él.

.- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Es curioso que me llames a ésta hora.- se apoyó en el mueble de su pequeña cocina mientras terminaba de hacer el café.

.- ¿Ya terminaste con tu trabajo?- su voz sonaba adormecida.

.-Me faltan unos detalles.-

.-Oh.- notó que como nunca Sheldon parecía querer compartir una conversación de pareja en las que al parecer lo más interesante de hacer era escuchar la respiración y el ajetreo del otro.-Ya veo.

.-Estoy algo ocupada ,quizás mañana…No pasado mañana podemos hablar ,porque mañana luego de terminar con todo esto dormiré hasta poder recuperar mis horas de sueño perdido.-un bostezo se apoderó de la nada de ella mientras terminaba de hablar.-Lo siento por eso.

.-Está bien.- su voz parecía la de un niño al que le han negadazo algún capricho.

.- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? ¿Todo bien en el trabajo?- intentó sonar entusiasmada, pero nuevamente un bostezo terminó con su sentencia.

.-Dada la suspensión de nuestra noche de cita el día de hoy, sin contar la de las dos semanas anteriores, han quedado en mi mente muchos temas sin discutir…-no pudo disimular un bufido de fastidio mientras observaba como comenzaba a caer el café.

.-Me parece que será mejor hablarlo pasado mañana, si quieres envíame un mail con los puntos más importantes.- se tocó la frente con un par de dedos. Su cabeza estaba comenzando a molestarle.- ¿De acuerdo?

.-Pero hay algo importante que necesito aclarar contigo.- él le reclamo con un tono más suave de lo normal.

.-Sheldon…- apoyó el teléfono en su hombro y se dispuso a sacar el café. Al parecer ésta sería una batalla perdida.

.-Amy.- se aclaró la garganta.- Quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de tú trabajo.-rodó los ojos imaginándose la sonrisa de Koala que estaría brindándole si tuviese lo hubiese visto en la cena que canceló.

.-Aprecio el gesto ,pero—

.-¡No he terminado!- lo sitió nuevamente aclararse la garganta.- No tengo ninguna duda que tus habilidades lograran mantener todos los fondos necesarios que requieren tus investigaciones. Eres brillante por eso eres mi novia - sonrió contra si misma al notar un poco de arrogancia mezclada con orgullo en la voz de Sheldon.- Por nada del mundo…No quiero—

Escuchó atenta como por primera vez en una conversación telefónica la voz de Sheldon parecía quebrarse. Además su respiración acompasada se vio perturbada por unos segundos.

.-No quiero que tengas que ir a algún país extraño nuevamente a conseguir fondos, porque estoy seguro que los conseguirías… pero ahora tienes un novio y no pueden pretender que tú me dejes.-

Había dejado el café de lado y ahora tomó el celular con su mano derecha. El tono de su voz era tan genuino, ni siquiera cuando le había dado su discurso en el restaurante hace un par de meses lo notó tan sincero. Era totalmente distinto.

.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que si viajo podría dejarte?- se aventuró recordando la charla que tuvo con él cerca de una semana atrás donde él había conseguido hacerla enojar tras su insistente discurso de 'te lo dije', en el peor momento.

.- Podrían proponerte tablones de oro para conseguir tu mano. He leído que en esas zonas que sueles elegir para buscar fondos, tus facciones son irresistibles para los maridos que se encuentran en el rango de escoger a su tercera esposa.-

.-Eso es absurdo. Soy una profesional.

.-No lo dudo. Pero recuerdo una vez en que Leonard accedió a dormir con una mujer mayor sólo para conseguirnos un par de maquinas y…- negó con cansancio, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, él continuó hablando.- Bueno. Mi punto es que tus facciones son atractivas aquí de igual modo. Tengo ahorros cuantiosos en caso de que necesites...No hay necesidad de pensar en irse fuera del país.

.- ¿Me llamaste sólo para asegurarte que no te dejaría en caso de fallar mañana en la presentación?- se volvió a la mesa, sentándose frente a la computadora.

.- En parte.- su voz infantil regresó.- Eres mi novia y estoy orgulloso de que lo seas. Por favor vete a la cama, descansa y confía en todo lo que ya has hecho, estoy seguro que será un éxito-

Suspiró mientras afirmaba el codo sobre la mesa y su mejilla sobre su mano. A pesar del cansancio, tener la voz de Sheldon hablando como le estaba hablando le provocaba esa sensación indescriptible en sus entrañas.

.- ¿Estás todavía ahí?-

.-Gracias Sheldon.- respiró hondamente antes de planear lo que deseaba decirle.- Yo también estoy muy orgullosa de ser tu novia.

.-Oh, bien…Me alegro, me alegro.-

.-No deseo dejarte en mucho tiempo.-su voz había perdido potencia.- Creo que es necesario decirte que te quiero mucho, Sheldon Cooper y no te cambiaría por mis fondos.

Se hundió en la mesa ahora con ambos brazos cubriendo su rostro. Se sentía avergonzada por caer en la más baja urgencia de decir en voz alta sus pensamientos y no recibir ninguna respuesta. ¿Tenía ella en realidad treinta años y aún era capaz de avergonzarse? Pues si…Hace tiempo venía sospechando que ella tenía sentimientos y que la mayoría de ellos los generaba él.

.-Oh, bien.-él también había perdido un poco su voz.- Yo también.- la hizo sonreír y destensarse mientras el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.- Te quiero Amy Farrah Fowler y creo que mucho es sumamente apropiado también para mi.

_Estaba segura que mañana todo iría de maravillas._


End file.
